This invention relates to a vibration damper system and more particularly to a dynamoelectric machine such as a vehicular a.c. generator equipped with a vibration damper system, which includes an a.c. generator of the type driven by a Diesel engine on an electric rolling stock to provide electric power to an a.c. motor or an inverter-controlled induction motor mounted on the electric rolling stock.
In a conventional a.c. generator in which an electric power generated by a small-capacity vehicular a.c. generator driven by an internal combustion engine mounted on the vehicle is full-wave rectified by a rectifier unit to drive a d.c. motor and the like, the rectifier unit is mounted within a small space defined by the generator frame. One example of such a small capacity vehicular a.c. generator for an automobile is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-109748.
A conventional large-capacity a.c. generator for mounting on Diesel electric locomotive is disclosed in "MITSUBISHI TECHNICAL REPORT" Vol. 47, No. 7, pp. 763-767, in which the generator frame is contibevered from the engine frame and has a bearing on only one side and in which the generator is mounted on the side of the generator frame opposite to the engine. Therefore, severe design restrictions are imposed upon the frame rigidity, space within the frame and the like.
While a generator for mounting on a locomotive is required to increase its output power as the rail load transportation capacity is increased, the train speed is increased and the power demand such as for air conditioning in the train is increased, the generator of this kind must be as compact as possible because of the dimensional limitation imposed upon the locomotive, so that the rectifier unit is preferably self-contained even in a large-capacity generator.
However, since the rectifier unit is large for a large-capacity machine of 2000KVA or more and it is difficult to provide a space for the rectifier unit within the generator and to protect the semiconductor rectifier unit, which is more sensitive to the heat and vibration than the generator itself, from heat and vibration of the vehicle and the Diesel engine, the rectifier unit is mounted on the vehicle floor or on the outer surface of the generator frame. There is no example known to the applicant in which the rectifier unit is installed within the generator frame.